fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan Dreyar
' in "Fantasia!"}} Iwan Dreyar (イワン・ドレアー Iwan Doreā) is the father of Laxus Dreyar, the son of Makarov, a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and master/founder of the Raven Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 19 Appearance Though being the son of Makarov and the father of Laxus, Iwan holds no resemblance to either of them. Iwan is rather tall and has a more muscular body, also he has black hair and tanned skin. Iwan sports a unique looking beard. He wears an ornate cloak along with a dress shirt and an ascot tied in a full Windsor knot. Personality Iwan shows many signs of insanity during his small appearance. He seems obsessed with Fairy Tail enough to name his own guild a similar name. He also seems to enjoy killing things as he turns ravens into shikigami and then biting their heads off. Iwan also calls everyone with a -chan, as he calls Gajeel "Gajeel-chan" and Laxus "Laxus-chan", or even speaking about "money-chan".Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 18-20 Iwan also cares little for the well being of his family, be it his father or son. Even referred to Laxus as money; that he wanted the dragon lacrima, that was inserted into Laxus, back.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 20 History He implanted dragon Lacrima in his son as a child, since Laxus had been weak at that time. Iwan only implanted the Magic in his son's body because he knew that it would be worth a lot later. From Laxus' words earlier in a flashback, Iwan was once a member of the Fairy Tail Guild before being banished.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 119, Page 9 Laxus seemed very distraught by his banishment. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Iwan contacts Gajeel Redfox through a shikigami as Gajeel and Natsu are searching for Laxus in the Fighting Festival arc.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 117, Page 4 Iwan commands Gajeel to be patient in his quest for revenge against Natsu Dragneel, asking Gajeel to wait until Laxus is defeated. Later, at his guild, he explains to Gajeel that Laxus is a fake Dragon Slayer: When Laxus was a boy, Iwan had transplanted dragon Magic lacrima into his son's body (out of pity for Laxus' weak body) so that Iwan could harvest the expensive lacrima when Laxus was older.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 19-20 He also praises Gajeel for spying on Fairy Tail for himself, not knowing that Gajeel is truly a double agent for Fairy Tail and is spying on Raven Tail. X791 arc Iwan was seen evilly chuckling as he announced that it was time for Raven Tail to utterly destroy Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, with his guild's Mages accompanying him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 Magic and Abilities Shikigami Magic: Iwan's only known Magical ability up to date is his ability to transform objects into shikigami (paper dolls). The extent of his abilities are unknown, but he is able to transform living objects into shikigami, as seen when he turned a raven into a paper doll. These shikigami can then be used for communication over great distances.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 117, Page 4 Trivia * For unknown reasons, it appears Gildarts Clive has a strong dislike or grudge against Iwan.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 167, Page 1 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Guild Master Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Dark Mages